


Be Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Crying, Face Slapping, Gangbang, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Tears, abdominal bulge, deep ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He doesn’t want fingers. He needs a dick. He needs a dick deep inside his ass. A moment later the fingers are gone again, and there’s a hand on his head, making him stand on his knees — he still can close them, — and pressing his face right in somebody’s open zipper. It scratches Leon’s lips. And he want to cry because it’s still not enough.Everything's consensual. Everyone's adult.Silly mistakes (English's not my mother tongue + dysgraphia).





	Be Quiet

Leon is on his knees. The room is cold, and he shivers, feeling how his back is covered with goose bump and his nipples harden. He’s been like that for how long now? An hour, two hours? There’s nobody in the room. Plastic cuffs hold his hands behind his back. He curl his toes — somebody took off his jeans and sneakers while he was unconscious. So his feet are getting cold. So does his ass. And his balls. And even his dick.

It’s cold in the room, and Leon already looked at everything he could’ve seen here, but there’s only one lamp right above his head. So there isn’t much to look at. It’s almost dark, so he looks at his own knees.

His knees are kind skinny, and it hurts a bit to stay on the stony floor like that.

When Leon starts to think he’s gonna catch cold because of how he feel, somewhere behind his back a door opens. And somebody enters the room. A man, probably. Or two. Or even three. Leon doesn’t know, he can’t tell by listening to their steps.

Next thing he knows — he’s thrown on the floor, and there’s a feet on his throat. And he shivers and swallows, his adam apple twitches.

He’s lying on the floor, his cheek pressed to the floor, his bare ass up in the air, his arms twisted. And someone’s boot presses on his throat so hard it’s almost painful.

A moment later someone’s heavy hand goes down on his ass with a loud slap, and Leon shivers once again, holding his breath and feeling two second after how someone’s slapping his ass again and again, making his skin burning hot. He tries to count, but each slap makes him forget his own name. He tries to make himself more comfortable, but at the same moment Leon feels like somebody’s hands — he can’t even tell how many of them there are — make him spread his knees, open himself more. Two seconds after his heart skips a bit in anticipation. Something cold, wide and solid slips between his knees. The same hands puts steal cuffs around his ankles, Leon tries to close his legs... But the ice cold spacer doesn’t let him.

He can’t close his knees — the spacer doesn’t even let him move a bit, he’s laying on his belly, his legs spread wide, feeling how his hole — Leon can’t tell if it’s because of fear or excitement, — starts to squeeze. And the ones — or the ones — standing behind him can see it really clear.

\- Beautiful ass, — a guy chuckles, and Leon closes his eyes when cold fingers touches his butt cheeks, opening them wider. He feels like someone’s spitting right onto his hole. And next thing he knows the spit is rubbed deep into his hole.

\- That’s it, bitch, — his ass is being slapped again, Leon twitches, but the boot is still on his throat, and it’s really hurtful now. — Stand still. —

There’s another spit, and it’s running between his legs, and Leon feels the saliva on his balls that feel really heavy.

Leon moans — he wants to rub his dick agains the floor, he tries to lean even lower, and he’s being slapped again, the boot is gone from his throat, and he’s being pulled by the hair, an angry hiss burns his ear:

\- I said, stand still.

Leon moans in return and hears another voice somewhere on the left:

\- Just gag him.

They are all chuckling. Leon closes his eyes, licks his lips, he has no idea, what’s going to happen, he tries to close his mouth when there are fingers touching his lips, trying to make him open it more.

The fingers smell of cigarettes and blood, but Leon obediently takes them into his mouth and starts to suck. But it doesn’t last long — next thing he knows, the fingers are trying to move deeper, as if the guy was fucking his cheek or the back of his throat. Leon gags, his eyes start to fill with tears, and suddenly the fingers are gone and there’s another slap — this time on his face.

\- So our little slut doesn’t know how to suck?

Leon’s dick hardens so fast it’s almost painful, and he needs to rub himself against this damn floor, or against this guy’s leg, the one that is trying to fuck his mouth with his fingers. Leon needs to do something, and it’s more than he can take.

Fingers are back, and Leon tries to let them go as deep as it’s possible, squeezing them with his lips. He’s sucking on them, making wet sounds and whimpering, when the nails are scratching his tender throat inside.

He doesn’t want fingers. He needs a dick. He needs a dick deep inside his ass. A moment later the fingers are gone again, and there’s a hand on his head, making him stand on his knees — he still can close them, — and pressing his face right in somebody’s open zipper. It scratches Leon’s lips. And he want to cry because it’s still not enough.

And finally there’s a dick, thick and hard, pushing inside of Leon’s mouth. And that’s just what he wanted. He closes his eyes and starts to suck on it, trying to move closer and rub his body again the legs of the guy who’s fucking his mouth.

\- What a slut, — says someone almost tender, and there are two thumbs in Leon’s mouth a moment later, stretching it, making him open his mouth even wider, so the dick would slip in and out without even touching his lips.

\- His mouth is almost like a pussy, so wet and hot.

Leon feels the tears running down his face because of tension and whimpers when the dick enters his throat and thrusts deeper.

It feels like he’s going to choke.

Someone’s patting his head and whispers: — That’s it bitch. That’s it. What a beautiful slut.

Someone’s laughing and pulling the dick out of his mouth. Next thing Leon knows, he’s being pushed on the floor again.

Someone’s fingers spread his butt cheeks and touches the hole, tight and closed again. He feels the tickling and can’t stop his anus from opening.

— That’s it. I won’t spend my time on it.

He already heard this voice the last time he was there. Leon closes his eyes and swallows all the useless ‘please’ running out his mouth.

\- Make him lay still.

The boot is again on his neck, and Leon whispers: — Please, sir, don’t do it, I won’t try to move, just don’t do it, it hurts me so much.

He feels another, almost tender slap on his ass. The boot is gone. The fingers are still holding him opened, and the idea of a man with that calm and cold voice looking at his hole, opened, wet because of spitting, and squeezing with excitement makes Leon shiver and moan again.

Cold lube starts to run down between his butt cheeks, and Leon bites his lip, shrugs and rubs his forehead against the floor. Leon starts to whimper when the fingers starts to tickle his hole, making it wet with the lube. There’s so much lube it makes Leon feel wet and dirty. The fingers are pushing inside, stretching his tight hole, touching its tender rim, and Leon’s dick throbs.

\- You want to be stuffed so much, right?

Leon lowers his head.

\- What, you love being fucked?

\- Yes, sir.

\- What?

\- I love to be fucked, sir. Rough and fast. In the ass, in the mouth, whatever you prefer, sir. — Leon closes his eyes and whispers. — I love being used so much.

He licks his lips and shuts his eyes even harder.

Two fingers thrust into his ass, and Leon pushes himself right onto them. Whimpering because of pleasure when they are deeper. But they are gone really soon, and he moans until they’re back. And now there are four of them. And he’s being fucked just like he said he’d love to be — rough and fast, the fingers are stretching him and not letting him catch his breath.

And then they’re gone again. And a heavy hand slaps his ass, right onto his leaky hole.

And nobody touches him after.

A minutes passes. And two more. Three.

Leon starts to whimper. Two minutes later, he’s wagging his ass (another person is s till holding it opened), whimpering and whispering, throwing his ass higher in the air.

He wants to cry.

He whispers:

\- Please fukc me. Please. Sir, please.

\- Shut up.

Leon bites his lip and presses his face against the floor, so his ass is even higher now. When there are fingers touching his hole again, he let’s out a cry of relief.

— Relax. I’m gonna fuck you and let you come. Not really soon. But you’re gonna come. But now you should relax your fucking whole. Do you understand?

— Yes, sir, — Leon whispers, trying to relax and make his heart rate lower.

He feels four fingers stretching him again. His lower lip is already sore because of all the biting.

And a moment later there’s a thumb. A fifth finger going inside of his ass. Leon can almost taste the blood, when he presses his teeth deeper into his own lip.

Next thing he knows (and Leon tries not to scream because of that overwhelming sensation going through his body), the guy who was standing there all this time motionless, the one who made Leon suck him off, goes down to his knees and puts his hands on Leon’s shoulders.

Making him push himself onto the fingers inside his ass. Making him let them deeper inside.

\- That’s it, — whispers the guy with a crooked smile. — You’ll love it. Come on, slut. I know you’ll like it.

Leon closes his eyes again and holds his breath, his muscles painfully stretching with each millimeter.

The hands on his shoulders are pushing him, and he goes down and down — almost starting to scream at some point, but a heavy hand slaps him, making him swallow the scream.

And at the same moment fingers inside of him clench into a fist.

He’s sweating and open his eyes, almost blind because of a painful pleasure growing somewhere deep inside of him.

\- Be quiet, — whispers the same cold voice to his ear. — Good boys are quiet. And you’re such a good boy, Leon.

He twitches and chokes on his own tears. Leon tries to move, but he can’t. And there’s another man’s fist inside of him now, his hole is leaking with lube. He’s extremely stretched, his hole’s right around another’s man wrist, and it feels like his hole is never going to close again. Leon’s opened so wide, it’s almost like he’s going to be turned inside out.

The hand inside of him is moving slow and carefully for the first seconds. And when it starts to move faster, Leon’s hole tightens, he cries and whimpers again, licking the hand that is pressing against his mouth.

The fist inside of him is moving deeper and faster, and at some point the guy who’s still standing on his knees before Leon makes him look down. And Leon lets a scared cry out when he realizes how his belly is bulging, how his skin is stretched — he can tell that’s the fist is extremely deep inside of him, and even his rectum is being stretched now.

His dick is throbbing, and he licks his lips, feeling how the fist is still fucking him, making his belly bulge. His abdomen is being stretched, and Leon feels so full it’s almost painful.

Just as painful as his dick pressing to his own belly now, twitching and throbbing again and again.

Leon needs to come.

He tries to hold himself on the edge for a while, but when he feels another deep thrust, he starts to scream and comes — fast and dirty, making his belly and the floor under him wet with his own hot sperm.

His ass tries to tighten on the another man’s wrist, and Leon swallows another burst of his own tears.

The man laughs and starts to pull the fist out of him.

Leon twitches — it’s like being turned inside out. And he can’t even imagine how his hole would look like now.

The,man is probably reading his mind. He whispers, almost touching Leon’s ear with his lips:

\- It’s red and swollen. And opened so wide I can see your pink slicky rectum. It’s so greedy, Leon. And you’re still trying to be a good boy. When you’re just a used slut.

He feels a spit on his hole moments after.

\- And you could’ve lasted longer, you know.

Leon lays on the floor again and doesn’t even react when the spacer is taken off his body.

He’s basically lying in the puddle of his own sperm. But it doesn’t bother him.

\- Take him to his chamber.

\- As you wish, sir.

They’re not sending him home. Leon smiles happily.


End file.
